


The Murderers Daughter

by tommohoran223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Creepy, Dare, Father-Daughter Relationship, Haunted Houses, Injury, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommohoran223/pseuds/tommohoran223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when Louis Tomlinson and his friend’s Niall and Liam were dared to spend the rest of the night in the abandoned house at the top of the hill. It was rumored that the house was haunted by a man and his little girl.</p>
<p>“Niall! What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I… I saw something… lad’s, let’s get out of here… I don’t like this one bit.”</p>
<p>“Is… is that… a child?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Murderers Daughter

It was late at night when Louis Tomlinson and his friend’s Niall and Liam were dared to spend the rest of the night in the abandoned house at the top of the hill. It was rumored that the house was haunted by a man and his little girl. However, none of the boys actually believed the rumor, and agreed to the dare. 

Clouds seemed to linger near the full moon as the three boys trekked up the large hill, backpacks on their shoulders. Spot, Liam’s puppy, tagged along, bringing up the rear. Niall reached the house first, but seeing the creepy house, he took a step back and let Louis lead the way. 

Louis knocked on the door first, and seeing no one answered, he turned the door handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, so Louis led the group inside. 

“Shit…” Niall breathed as he pivoted around his spot, flashing his torch in every direction. “Lad’s, I’m not liking this.”

“Oh, man up, Niall! You’re just creeped out because it’s dark. I bet no one even lives here.” Louis said, nudging his blond friend. 

“Still don’t like it,” Niall muttered, but kept quiet after that.

“How about we camp out near the door?” Liam suggested. 

“Sure, but I wanna explore first. You guys in?” Louis asked, setting his backpack down onto the floor. 

“S-Sure…” Niall sighed, following suit. Liam only nodded. 

She could hear them from up the stairs. They were quite noisy. Arielle curled up against her wall, hugging Sammy closer to her person. She prayed the people would not enter her room. 

After a while, Arielle got bored, and decided to go see what they were doing downstairs. She hoped Father would not come home tonight, for he would surely murder them in cold blood. Honestly, it was a wonder how she was still alive. 

The stairs creaked as she slowly descended, her bare feet cold on the tile. Arielle walked slowly towards the living room, where the people were, clutching Sammy to her chest. 

Niall was looking over the bookshelf, extremely nervous. Every once and awhile, he would panic and skim over the room with his torch. Louis and Liam would merely laugh at him, reminding him he had nothing to worry about. 

Niall was about to move on when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. He screamed, flashing his light over the spot he had seen the figure, but found that nothing was there. His eyes darted around the room, his breathing quick and heavy. 

“Niall! What’s wrong?” Liam asked, making his way over to him. Louis was right behind him.

“I… I saw something… lad’s, let’s get out of here… I don’t like this one bit.” Niall’s accent was starting to thicken, something that happened when he was angry or scared. 

“Niall, there’s nothing there…” Louis said quietly, but he had to admit, he was starting to get sort of nervous. 

Arielle jumped when she heard the boy’s scream, and hid herself behind a wall. She heard the boys whisper to each other frantically. Good, maybe if they were scared, they would leave.

Something caught her eye, however. She watched as their puppy wandered around the room. The dog started to get closer to her, and she suddenly had the urge to pet it. Arielle reached out to do so, but the puppy whipped around and growled, baring it’s teeth. Arielle retracted her hand, frightened. 

“Spot? What is it, boy?” One of the boys asked in a hushed voice. 

“You know what? Niall’s right. Let’s leave.” Another one said.

“Liam, no! We’re in too far to back out now. The lads will never let us live it down if we chicken out.”

“Louis, I’d rather be called a chicken than be dead.” Liam argued.

Arielle reached out to the puppy again, but this time he raised his paw and scratched her hand. Arielle whimpered, hiding behind the wall again. 

“Whatever,” Louis sighed. “You guys can leave if you want. But I want to know what the hell Spot’s barking about.”

Louis cautiously approached the pup, knife in one hand, torch in the other. Niall and Liam huddled close together. 

Louis shined the light towards the doorway, following Spot’s gaze. “Show yourself!” Louis snarled.

Arielle’s eyes widened, realizing he was talking to her. Still very frightened, she peered around the doorway to look at the boy who was yelling. 

“Is… is that… a child?” Liam asked in disbelief.

Louis’ look didn’t waver. He didn’t trust this… this… whatever the hell it was. 

“I… I wanted to pet the puppy.” Arielle whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Finally, Louis’ eyes softened. 

“Are you the only one here?” Louis asked, still remaining on the safe side and not nearing the girl.

Arielle nodded. “Father left yesterday.”

“Will he come back?” Liam questioned. 

“Soon.” Arielle answered.

“Soon as in… a couple days, or soon as in, a couple hours?” Asked Niall.

“Day’s.” Arielle responded. 

“How old are you?” Louis kneeled down so he was closer to her height. 

“Six,” Arielle held up six fingers.

Louis nodded, but he was confused. Why the heck was a six year old girl left alone like this? Where were her parents? He knew her dad was out, but what about her mum?

“Where’s your Mummy?” Liam asked, voicing Louis’ thoughts.

“Mummy is dead. She’s in the basement.” Arielle said, looking down at her stuffed bear, Sammy. 

“What?!” All three boys cried. 

“Father put a knife in her when I was little. He left her down in the basement. Sometimes he locks me in with her.” Arielle shivered. 

Holy. Fuck. “Niall, Liam, go get the bags. Let’s get the fuck outta here.” Louis ordered them.

Arielle’s eyes widened even farther. She wanted to pet the puppy! And they were leaving, most likely taking him with them. 

“Can I… Can I pet the puppy?” Arielle asked in a whisper. Louis had stood up, now towering over the small girl. She was smaller than she should be, Louis thought. With a psychopath for a father, she probably didn’t eat much. Louis was also surprised at how much she wanted to pet Spot. She probably didn’t see puppies that often.

“Sure, love,” Louis agreed, leaning down and picking Spot off the ground. He then neared the girl with the dog in his arms. Arielle reached out her hand once more, but this time, the puppy wasn’t angry. She giggled as the puppy licked her hand.

“Louis…” Niall called quietly. “How about we, uh, take her with us?”

“Niall, I’m not sure that’s safe. Or legal, actually.” Liam hesitated. 

“Liam, she said her dead mother is down rotting in her basement. I don’t really give a fuck if it’s legal or not, I’m not leaving a six year old here.” Niall glared. 

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded throughout the house. The sound of a door slamming shut.

“Arielle?” A man’s voice called out, his voice deep and gruff. “Child, where are you? We don’t want to see Mummy again, now do we?”

Arielle whimpered, her grip around her bear tightening. Father was home. The three boys stood frozen in fear until Louis hissed, “Niall, Liam, go!”

Liam grabbed Spot from Louis’ arms and raced out of the room, Niall right on his heels. The man entered the room, a knife in his right hand. He growled when he saw Louis.

“Arielle, come this way. Let Daddy take care of this foolish boy,” He beckoned. 

Arielle’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but she still shook her head. Father would hurt her. 

“It would be a shame if I had to kill you,” He smirked. Quickly, Louis grabbed Arielle and ran to the door. He could hear the man right behind him. Louis kept running down the hill, hoping to find Liam and Niall. Eventually he did, and pushed his legs to move even faster. 

It was no use. The man was bigger and stronger. So in a blink of an eye, Louis threw the little girl in his arms towards Niall. Half a second later, he felt the man grab his arm, pulling him back. The man threw him onto the ground, and everything started moving in slow motion. 

Louis felt it before he saw it. Pain exploded throughout his stomach as the man embeded the knife in his abdomen. He yelled out in pain, screwing his eyes shut. The man was about to do it again when Spot sank his teeth into the man’s leg. The man growled, kicking the dog away. But it was just enough time for Niall to come up from behind and stab the man right in the back, twisting it around for good measure. The man slurred out curses out before falling over, dying. 

“Louis!” Liam shouted, running over to his older friend. Louis groaned in pain. Niall just stood there, staring at the man with his eyes wide. “Hold on, I’m calling for help.”

Liam got out his phone and called 999. While he explained everything to the dispatcher, all Louis could think about was the girl. 

Liam hung the phone up and put Louis’ head on his lap. He put his jacket around the wound to slow the bleeding. However, Louis was already getting weaker. 

“We should’ve gotten out of there when Niall told us, Tommo,” Liam said with a small smile.

“Yeah… Where’s the girl?” Louis’ face went very serious. 

“She’s uh… sitting down over there,” Liam replied. 

Arielle watched them, hugging her bear close. Her father was gone. Where would she go? Was it her fault this boy was hurt?

Niall sat down next to her, his heart still wildly pounding. 

“Is it my fault?” Arielle asked him.

“Is what your fault?” Niall looked confused. 

Arielle pointed at Louis. “He’s hurt.”

“No! No, none of this is your fault. It was your dad’s fault. Don’t you dare blame this on yourself. You did nothing wrong.” Niall said. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“My name is Arielle.” Arielle answered. 

“That’s a very pretty name. Mine is Niall. The boy who’s hurt, that’s Louis, and the other guy is Liam.” Niall informed her. “C’mon, let’s go see how he is.” Niall held out his hand for her to hold. 

Arielle allowed Niall to lead her over to Louis and Liam. She didn’t say a word as Niall asked Louis how he was doing. 

“This hurt’s like hell,” Louis laughed weakly. 

“Thanks,” Arielle whispered. All three boys looked at the small girl.

“What was that?” Niall asked. 

“Thank you,” Arielle said, a little louder. “I didn’t want to see Mummy anymore.”

“Has this been going on your whole life?” Liam asked her softly. 

“No. Mummy had James, my brother, but Daddy got mad because James didn’t look like him. He killed Mummy and James. Rascal… ate James. Mummy’s in the basement.” Arielle’s eyes welled up with tears again.

Niall’s eyes widened as he realized what happened. Arielle’s mum cheated on her husband, and had another man’s baby. He slowly kneeled down to Arielle’s height and pulled her into his chest. She began to cry, and all Niall could do is rock her back and forth, stroking her hair and telling her that she was safe now. 

“Louis! You’ve gotta stay awake!” Liam cried, gently slapping Louis’ cheek.

“Shut up, Li, I’m tired.” And with that, Louis closed his eyes, falling unconscious. 

“Shit,” Liam muttered. 

“Ni… Neil…” She struggled to pronounce the blond’s name. Niall chuckled softly.

“Niall,” He helped her. 

“Ni… Niall, is Daddy gonna wake up?” Arielle asked, peeking around to look at her now dead father. 

“No, love, he’s gone,” Niall reassured her. He hugged her again, holding her close. “He’s not coming back, I promise. You’re safe now…”

Finally, help arrived. Louis was put on a stretcher, and the others were given a ride to the hospital in a police car because neither Liam or Niall were in the state to drive. 

Louis didn’t wake up for another day. When he did, Niall was half sleep on a chair by his bed, Arielle sleeping soundly on his chest, grabbing fist fulls of his shirt into her small hands. Liam sat up in another chair, wide awake, scrolling through Twitter. 

“Hey Liam,” Louis whispered with a half smile on his face. Liam jumped, putting his phone away.

“Louis! Thank god you’re awake!” Liam sighed in relief. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m alright. Hey, they let you guys keep Ari?” Louis questioned, gesturing at the two. 

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. “They questioned Niall and I about everything that happened. They tried to get Arielle on her own to ask her about it, but she literally wouldn’t let go of Niall. They didn’t take her away to an orphanage because they physically couldn’t get her to let go.”

“I’m not surprised,” Louis commented. “That whole thing is pretty traumatising. I would feel exactly the same way.”

Niall opened his eyes, rubbing at them before blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His face lit up when he saw Louis awake.

“Lou! You’re awake!” Niall grinned.

“That I am, Nialler,” Louis smiled back. 

Arielle shifted in his arms but didn’t let go of his shirt. 

“Ni?” She whispered, eyes half open.

“Hey babe,” Niall greeted her, pushing her blond hair out of her face.

Once they were out of the dark the previous day, they finally got a good look at all of her features. She had blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Her hair was grimy and unclean, and her skin was dirty, but she was a very pretty child. 

“Look who’s awake!” Niall pointed at Louis, who smiled and winked. Arielle was slowly starting to wake up, and now she was awake enough to register that Louis was awake. She smiled, and reached out to him. Niall helped her crawl onto the bed. Arielle curled up into Louis, still very sleepy. 

“Lou, will you be ‘kay?” She asked quietly, rubbing her balled up fists on her eyes. 

“Yeah love, I’ll be fine,” Louis replied, putting an arm around her. Arielle started to drift off. 

“When do I get out of here?” Louis asked quietly.

“In a couple days. But even after that, there won’t be any physical activity for you for a while,” Liam said. Louis groaned. 

“If Harry doesn’t show up with a one hundred dollar bill in his hand I will slit his throat,” Louis said. 

“Is that how much he bet you?” Niall wondered.

“No. He bet me fifty bucks. But that asswad better give me double or else-”

“What’s important is the fact that you’re alive, Lou,” Liam scolded. “No amount of money can amount to that.”

“Whatever,” Louis muttered. 

Louis was finally discharged from the hospital after three days. Louis went back to the apartment he shared with Harry, who had visited him while he was in the hospital. Niall and Liam tagged along with Arielle. The police and a woman from child protective services were scheduled to come later that day.

When they did come, Louis and Niall were on the couch, Liam in a chair, and Arielle playing with a doll Harry had gotten her. Harry opened the door and led them inside. 

“Hello, we’re here to talk to Miss. Arielle about what happened,” One cop announced. Arielle’s head snapped up to look at him and started to shake her head.

“No… please… no…”

Liam stood up to shake the cop’s hand. “Sir, if it’s alright with you, could she answer the question’s with us? She’s not ready to be alone yet…”

The cop thought for a moment, and nodded. “Alright, that could work. My name is Phillips, and your’s are?”

Once everyone was introduced, question time began. Officer Phillips asked questions, and the boys would do their best to cox the answers out of Arielle. Once they were done, Officer Philips stood up, shook their hands, and left the apartment. 

“Boy’s, thank you for all of this. Arielle is now in safe hands. You’ve done enough. I’ll take her so we can get her put into an orphanage. Hopefully, someone as kind as you four will take her in,” The woman, Mrs. Cyders said. 

The boys faces dropped, even Harry’s. They knew this was coming, but they all ignored it in hope it wouldn’t come. Truth is, they all had gotten very attached to the small girl, especially after she started to come out of her shell. Louis was the closest to her, with Niall right behind, and Louis took great pride in that. So now, none of the boys wanted to let her go. 

“Arielle, say your goodbyes, okay? You’re going to come with me,” Mrs. Cyders said.

Arielle looked sad, but she still left Niall’s grip and stood next to Mrs. Cyders. “Bye bye,” She waved at them before looking down at her feet. 

“Goodbye, baby,” Harry smiled sadly, kneeling down to her height. He held his hand up. “High-five!”

Arielle giggled and hit his hand with all the force she could muster. Harry pretended to be hurt, shaking his hand rapidly in the air.

After the others had said goodbye, Arielle took Mrs. Cyders hand, holding Sammy tight in her other hand. Louis watched as Arielle walked out of the door and out of his life.

No.

No, Louis felt way too attached to this little girl to let her go. “Wait!” He called out, lunging off the couch. Mrs. Cyders turned around in confusion. 

“Yes?”

“Can… Can she stay?” Louis pleaded. 

“Who? Arielle? I’m sorry sir, but you’re not her legal guardian, meaning by law we cannot leave her here.” Mrs. Cyders said. 

Louis wasn’t having it. “Then make me her legal guardian.”

“L-Louis!” Liam exclaimed. All three boys looked shocked. “Louis, that is a child, not a dog. Not to mention you’re only twenty four!”

“So? Money is not a problem, I have enough of that. I can do this.” Louis argued.

“Mr. Tomlinson, raising a child is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you want that much responsibility at such a young age?” Mrs. Cyders asked. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Niall beat him to it. “I’ll help.” After seeing Liam and Harry’s looks, he said, “If Lou’s gonna do this, he won’t do it alone.”

Louis gave Niall a grin. “Thanks, Nialler.” Niall grinned back and nodded. 

Louis turned back to Mrs. Cyders and rubbed his hands together. “How do we do this?”

Mrs. Cyders smiled. “If you’re sure about this, we should go to my office and talk, there’s forms to sign and all that.”

Louis nodded. “Let’s go!”

They drove to the orphanage Mrs. Cyder worked at, and talked to Louis about raising a child. They went over his finances to see if he was fit to raise a child, which he was. Louis came from a very wealthy family. They went over his living arrangements, and concluded that Louis would buy a house for the two to live in, and Harry would move in with his girlfriend who lived close by. 

Hours passed by, and now Liam, Niall and Harry stood outside Mrs. Cyders office, Liam carrying a sleeping Arielle. It was now 11 o'clock, and the boys were waiting on Louis to finalize the adoption. 

“Liam?” Arielle mumbled, shifting her head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Yes babe?” 

“Is Louis gonna be my new daddy?” 

Liam smiled. “Yep. Louis’ going to be your new daddy.”

After another fifteen minutes, Louis came out of Mrs. Cyders office, a wide grin on his face. “I’m a dad!” He announced. Niall and Harry both hugged him tightly. 

Liam smiled and gave Louis a half hug. “Good luck, mate.” 

“Thanks.”

Liam handed Arielle to Louis, who couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Dadd- Louis?” Arielle sleepily smiled. “You won’t hurt me like my old daddy did, right?”

“Never, baby,” Louis said, walking out to his car, the boys following behind. “You’re safe with me.”

 

Epilogue:

 

A seven year old Arielle skipped out of school with an excited grin on her face. She was now healthy for a seven year old, and she almost never had nightmares nowadays. 

Louis stood outside with his sunglasses on, searching for his small daughter. Daughter. Louis still felt giddy when Arielle was called his daughter. 

“Daddy!” Arielle shouted, running up to him. Louis picked her up and swung her around before hugging her tight.

“Hey love, how was school?” He asked her, taking her hand and beginning their walk home. 

“Great! Xander gave me some of his fries at lunch, they were so yummy!” Arielle told him. Louis just shook his head. He always packed Ari’s lunch, as school lunches were nasty. 

“Are you ready for the party tonight?” Louis asked Arielle.

“Yes yes yes!” She exclaimed. “It’s gonna be so fun!”

Tonight, the boys and their girlfriends were coming over to hang out. Arielle insisted it be a party, and made Louis take her to the store to get snacks and drinks. 

When they got home, Arielle ran in, dropping her backpack on the ground. Louis chuckled as he picked it up and hung it up on a hook. “Mummy!” Arielle called. “We’re home!”

Eleanor, Louis’ fiance, entered the room, her belly starting to swell. She was pregnant with twins, so Louis was very protective of her. 

“Hey, baby! How was school?” El asked the seven year old, going into the kitchen to fix Arielle a snack. Arielle sat at the kitchen island and told her all about her day. 

At around five o’clock, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ve got it!” Arielle shouted, dropping her dolls to run to the door. Louis and Eleanor both chuckled at their daughter's excitement, sitting on the couch together.

Arielle flung the door open to see her Uncle Niall standing there with Uncle Liam and Aunt Haley. 

“Uncle Ni!” She cried, hugging him. “Uncle Niall, come and see the dollhouse Daddy got me. Do you want to play with me?” She dragged him upstairs to her room, leaving Liam and Haley to find Louis and Eleanor in the living room. 

“Hey mate, how’s it going?” Liam greeted them, giving them both a hug. “How’re you doing, El?” 

They chatted for a while, Niall coming down after playing dolls with Arielle. Harry and his girlfriend Claire arrived, and they talked into the night. 

“Guys, we have something we need to tell you guys,” Harry said, his arm around Claire’s. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gettin’ married and startin’ a family too,” Niall chuckled, “I don’t wanna be the only bachelor.” Niall laughed again, only to stop when he saw Harry and Claire looking at him, smirking.

“The wedding is in April,” Harry informed him.

“No!” Niall gasped.

“And the baby is due in June,” Claire finished.

“Oh my goodness, congratulations guys!” Eleanor exclaimed. 

“I need to party more. Ya know, live the single life up.” Niall muttered.

At around eight thirty, Louis stood up. “I’m going to put Arielle to bed.”

“No, daddy, I want Uncle Niall to put me to bed!” Arielle protested.

“Niall, do you mind?” Louis asked his best friend.

“No, I’ll do it. C’mon, you, up to bed!” Niall put her on his back and raced up the stairs with a giggling Arielle. Liam shook his head.

“He needs a wife and at least three kids,” Liam commented. Everyone else nodded. Once Niall was back downstairs, they chatted for a while.

“Arielle’s a great girl,” Liam said. “You’re raising her right.”

“Aren’t you glad I dared you to sleep in that haunted house?” Harry grinned. Niall, Liam, and Louis shuddered.

“Yes and no,” Louis said. “It was scary, but I got something great out of it.”

“I got a daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! I might take this story plot and make some more one-shots. Idk. Bye!


End file.
